Damp Jacket
by don't resist
Summary: Today is neesan's wedding day...HanabiShino HinataKiba


Summary: Today is nee-san's wedding day…

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

XxXxXx

Today is nee-san's wedding day. She insists on telling me to behave, but I know what she means. She wants me to pretend I'm happy she's getting married at twenty-three. I think I might, just to remind her that I am not like Neji-nii-san or Hiashi-sama. I think she tells me this to let me know she knows I'm not like them. She wants to remember that not all of us Hyuugas are heartless asses.

I know my sister doesn't speak her obscenities, but I hope she at least thinks them the way I do. I hope she will learn to utter them while training alone.

From the goofy smile on her lips, I know she won't be alone anymore. It's hard losing him to that stupid Inuzuka, but nee-san tells me I should think of it as gaining a brother. For now, I won't. She winks at me through the vows. It's a secret of its own.

'I'll take you with me' is what it says. My eyes are damp, and for an instant, I can't help but feel vulnerable. I close my eyes, letting the foreign tears run over my cheeks.

The vows come to a close, and I know she's almost gone. They seal it with a kiss and my former sister smiles at me from her high as Inuzuka Hinata. I mumble a few comforting words to myself and rise to touch her hand as she leaves my vision. Someone places an arm over my shoulders and lets me cry into their jacket. I don't know who it is.

The dances have started and she wants me to dance with a man with dark glasses and a hooded jacket on. She smiles at me, hoping to sway me. She already has though. After all, she sort of is family. Just looking at him makes me want to convince him to take off his coat. I nod at her and walk towards my new project.

He doesn't say anything at first. He stands still, hoping I won't ask a second time. I don't. Instead, I slip my hand into his and guide him to the dance floor. I place his right hand on my hip and keep his other hand in mine. His mouth twitches upwards in the makings of a smile.

The song ends and I bow to him, smiling my thanks. The next song is a soft slow song, and I don't want to embarrass my sister by dancing with this unsmiling fool. However, I still want to dance, but I don't want to be stuck in a predicament that screams that the youngest Hyuuga has a crush on a certain handsome-faced Aburame.

I assure you, his fumbling hands and almost-smile only make me want to work harder on this project. However, I will not risk my reputation to teach him how to be human.

Hah! How ironic. The cold Hyuuga daughter, learning about being human herself, teaching the secretive Aburame about humanity.

I move to leave the dance floor only to be stopped by a firm grip. It's the Inuzuka. "Don't leave just yet. He wouldn't have danced at all if you hadn't convinced him." He leans closer to my ear. "Truth is, he's gotta crush on you. Besides, if you leave now, he may never learn to dance." He grins.

I look at the Aburame. The soft pink to his cheeks is all I need to flash him a smile and take his hands to take another dance.

At the end of the celebration, my nee-san, Inuzuka Hinata, throws the bouquet. I don't want to catch it, but it hits my chest and it's in my hands. I flush and start to laugh, holding up my prize. My new nii-san holds up Hinata-nee-chan's garter and throws it over his shoulder. Aburame-san's face gets hit and he holds it up.

Yamanaka-san pulls on his arm and Haruno-san grabs mine. They push us together. I just know we're both blushing. A few cameras flash.

"Here's to Hyuuga Hanabi and Aburame Shino!" Uzumaki-san yells, holding up what I think is his fourth glass of champagne.

Aburame-san places an arm over my shoulders and whispers in my ear. What he says is, "If you have time tomorrow evening, may I treat you to dinner?"

I blush a little deeper and nod, letting my cheek run over his shoulder, feeling the damp fabric.

XxXxXx

Okay, this is my second Shino x Hanabi fic. It was originally going to be a fic about Hanabi coping with her sister leaving the compound to live with her new husband, Inuzuka Kiba, but then I thought about it a little more.

Leave a little message.

With Love,

Hotari-chan


End file.
